Befriending the Luxons
Overview Summary #Accumulate 10,000 unspent Luxon faction points. #See Elder Rhea for your reward. Obtained from :Elder Rhea in Cavalon Requirements :Journey to Cavalon Reward :*10,000 XP :*700 Gold :*Raises Luxon faction cap by 10,000 points (only once per account) Dialogue :"If you wish to prove yourself an ally, you must earn faction by undertaking tasks on behalf of the Luxons. There is a rumor that certain unscrupulous individuals will even sell faction for gold! Accumulate '''10,000 unspent faction points' and I will sponsor you as a friend to the Luxons. Do you possess the strength to do this?"'' ::Accept: "I'll prove myself a friend to the Luxons." ::Reject: "I don't need friends that badly." ::When asked about quest: "I cannot sponsor you until you have accumulated '''10,000 unspent Luxon faction points'."'' Reward Dialogue :"I am proud to count you as a friend to the Luxons. You can rely on our help in the coming fight." Followup :Stolen Eggs Walkthrough Unlike the parallel quest for the Kurzicks, the available quests do not give enough faction to reach 10,000 -- you will be short 3,500 faction. Non-repeatable quests offering Luxon faction as part of the reward, which you can use for this quest are: *250 for Journey to Cavalon *500 for Charting the Jade Sea *1,000 for The Halcyon Job *750 for Protect the Halcyon *750 for Night Raiders *750 for Attack the Kurzicks! *750 for Challenge of Strength *750 for More Cowbell *1,000 for Return of the Yeti However, there are other methods of gaining faction such as repeatable quests, competitive missions, alliance battles, and the Blessing of the Luxons. A good way to combine a number of repeatable quests together is to start by clearing a path from Cavalon to Breaker Hollow (via Archipelagos). Then, after accepting the Luxon Supply Lines quest, retrace your steps and fulfill it. Then return to just south of Breaker Hollow, go to The Jade Arena and complete this quest. This will give you 800 faction in a short time. See also: Category:Gives Luxon points for a list of quests offering Luxon Faction points as part of their reward. Notes *You don't lose the 10,000 faction you just earned after accepting the reward. *Since faction points are shared among characters of the same account it may be worth considering to do this quest with more than one character simultanously, so that those characters benefit from the collected Faction. *The skill Moebius Strike is only available on the Kurzick side after Eternal Grove. This is the only skill that requires Faction with one side to gain access. If you are an assassin wishing to capture elites, you may want to take that into account when considering which side you wish to Befriend. (You can of course "work for both sides" or change sides later. If you choose the Kurzick side, you will still want to complete the Journey to Cavalon to get access to certain elites, but you will not have to go past Gyala Hatchery, so would not need to do this quest). However, remember that it is not too difficult to change sides, so don't let that scare you too much. *It is not recommended to collect Luxon faction and Kurzick faction simultaneously, because when you spend faction for one side you automatically lose up to the same amount of faction for the opponent side. So in order not to waste any faction it is best to keep your faction level for one side at zero while you collect faction for the other side. Then redeem all your faction for that side, switch sides and start collecting faction for them. Category:Factions quests